


Working things out

by MissFieryHeart



Category: IT - Stephen King, it chapter 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Haunted House, Other, Pennywise on a new diet, Reader-Insert, Snippet, Working things out, fun house, reader - Freeform, short fic, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: After chapter 12 in the fantastic fic "What Lies Beneath", Reader finds out she has to find a way to supply her clown with both fear and blood.With a creepy house, a scary clown that can show you your worst nightmares and this close to Halloween, the solution is simple.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Pennywise (It)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Working things out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetsetlife138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/gifts).



> This section in chapter 12 that inspired this small snippet:  
> ~~~  
> He savored the taste of your blood in his mouth while his body wracked with pleasure. He closed his eyes and relished in the moment before he pressed his lips against your ear and whispered, “Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear...”  
> This was it. You knew that now. You had put yourself in this situation and you didn’t have anyone to blame but yourself. You continued to weep softly as he continued to press himself against you, relishing in your terror.  
> “Pennywise,” you found yourself pleading. “You don’t have to do this. We’ll figure this out, I-I promise. Please, let me go.”  
> ~~~  
> “He savoured the blood and the fear” – this fic was written before I knew entirely what and how his diet was written in this fic + paired with Pennywise having the victims 'floating' inside his cave (I know he feasts on their flesh too, so this fic was a leap, but still, it was fun to write ^^ )
> 
> I hope you like it, Jetsetlife138. Thank you again for a wonderful story <3

Late October, 1988

 _At the creepy house on_ _29 Neibolt Street_

You stood at the entrance, taking to the last customer of the day while his blood was being tapped by a nurse. The young man looked at the house with a steely determination. “I’m going to win those hundred thousand dollars” he grinned and turned to watch the nurse pack the needle and blood bag away.

He stood, rubbing his arm and turned to you, squinting “what’s with the blood anyways”? You had been asked more times than you could count over the last week. You took the entrance fee from his hand and gave him a bright smile, an easy fix to soothe their worries of such a weird requirement.

“It’s a multi layered experience” you began, your eyes and voice brimming with excitement. “First you get a little blood drained, to give you that lightheaded effect…” You waved your hand with a flourish. “Then, you enter the Fun House where _your_ mind and _our_ special effects will do the rest” nodding in the direction of the creepy house.

He still didn’t look entirely convinced so you added “your entrance fee will help to pay for the upkeep and the blood will be donated to a good cause. This is after all a ‘Fundraiser Fun House’.” A fundraiser for blood and fear, but they didn’t need to know that.

All they needed to believe was that the ‘special effects’ in the house _combined_ with the lightheadedness would cause significant illusions under these circumstances, and that if they came out not shaking with fear, they would be granted the prize of a hundred thousand dollars.

A fitting prize that - with Pennywise waiting inside the house - was unattainable. You gave the guy a challenging smirk and a raised eyebrow. “If you want to back out, it’s completely understandable… only the strongest may survive in there” giving him a big grin. The guy straightened up, not about to have his courage questioned and stomped up the stairs with determination, leaving you behind, grinning.

It only took a few minutes before the poor guy came out, shaking all over and with a notable stain at the crotch of his pants. He eyed you cautiously while you met his gaze with a grin. “So?” selling the idea that he had a blast even if he got scared. The guy chuckled, still obviously shaking with fear “okay, I gotta give it you guys. You know how to scare the shit out of people.”

You gave him a few friendly claps on his shoulder for being such a good sport. “I’m going to get my friends down here to see them piss themselves in fright” he gave an enthusiastic grin and walked back to his car on wobbly legs.

After he drove off, you left Penn’s nurse illusion with the till at the table out front, taking the still lukewarm blood bag from the small cooler and walked up to the house. Pennywise appeared in his clown form as soon as you entered the run down kitchen, materializing a large, comfortable chair and slumped down.

You plucked a straw from the drawer and penetrated the blood bag and handed it over to Penn, sitting down in his lap. He took a long sip and sighed with relief. You combed your fingers through his hair, letting your nails scratch his scalp just the way he liked it.

The cooler was filled with blood yet again.

You let him drink his fill while you looked out the window at the nurse illusion. It was one of your better ideas. It gave the participants a sense of professionalism and making the ‘blood donation’ far more believable. “The cooler is stock full again by the way” you said, getting a content hum in response.

You looked at Pennywise drawing the last drops from the bag and smacked his lips. You couldn’t help the smile that widened on your lips, asking him “feeling better, darlin’?” His lips curled up in a smirk and gave your hips an affectionate squeeze. “Yeah, much better now”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a Haunted house but I liked the sound of ‘Fundraiser Fun House’ better than ‘Haunted House Fundraiser’


End file.
